Siege vs The Sapphire Prince
Siege vs The Sapphire Prince is a What if? episode of death battle created by nightwing169. It features Siege from the mega park series and The Sapphire Prince from the young united series. (Note that siege was originally created by bakugan and was taken on by Nightwing169. The Sapphire Prince was created by Windindi. Also siege is not by any means a fan made character.) Description Two demi-gods of insane power! Who will win this fight? Will Thomas's water abilities be enough to defeat the demi-god of legends? Interlude (*Cues Goku vs Superman from ScrewAttack's Death Battle - dummeh*) Wiz: Two demi-gods with the possession to use the element water in combat, and other elements. Boomstick: Siege, the son of Poseidon and one of the two founders of mega park. Wiz: Thomas Chumbley, a Tabblin and also known as, "The Sapphire Prince". Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win a death battle! Nightwing169 presents Lordjazor as Siege Windindi as The Sapphire Prince In collaboration with: The Young United Mega Park Nightwing169 and Windindi Music from: Other Death Battles and one death battle preview Get ready for the battle of gods SIEGE VS THE SAPPHIRE PRINCE! Siege Wiz: Mega park, a place of dreams, fictional characters, prehistoric animals, and a place that really needs to change its name. Boomstick: Anyway, this place was founded by one of two kids that would one day become one of the worlds greatest saviors. COOOOOLLLLLLLEEEEE! Oh you mean Siege? Meh, whatever. Wiz: Paul Alexander Duncan was orphaned at a very young age when a mugger killed his parents. Boomstick: Like Batman. Wiz: No they survived. His parents were put in a coma and would awaken until the next twenty years. Boomstick: How old was he? Wiz: Five. This became the basis of siege's story. When he turned 10 he found out that his true father was Poseidon. Shocked by this he ran away from home and ended up lost in Dinosaur, Chicago. Yes that's a real place. Thinking he would be alone for the rest of his life he was soon found be a small group of his friends. Boomstick: Not knowing what to do with his life, he discussed with one of his friends, Silas, on the thing they always wanted to do with their lives: Mega Park! Wiz: And it worked! The theme park became a huge hit making millions of dollars a month. But for Silas, Paul, and Paul's girlfriend, Bianca, that wasn't enough. They knew there was more to life then money. You see, ever since Paul was child, he always wanted be a super hero. Thus, he took the identity of the purple and black knight known as siege. Boomstick: Despite its looks and the name, Paul used the suit to help innocent people and fight crime. After some intense training from Solid Snake, Batman, Superman, Link and a shit load more characters, Paul's combat and weapon skills were pretty much unmatched. He's a master in karate, boxing, close quarters combat, martial arts, etc. And carries some bad ass weapons. He carries a bow and arrow, an ax, a couple of grenades, flash bangs, EMP's, knives, nun chucks, a scythe, kai sticks, smoke bombs, a bow staff, his favorite sniper riffle, literally an energy sword from halo, his trademark pistol, shurikens, a f***ing bazooka, a taser knife that works under water, Poseidon's own trident, and his trade mark sword, Poseidon's sword, which by the way, is unbreakable. Not even godly or cosmic powers can break it. He also carries Athena's shield, which is unbreakable to. Also he has a grapple gun and chains so he can pull his enemies toward him. 'Oh, and did we mention that he can teleport? Wiz: Not only do his weapons help him, his armor is also unbreakable to. '''Boomstick: He sports the Olympian armor, which is composed of hundreds of different medals. The armor may be stronger and heavier than titanium, though his acrobatic skills make him look he's on the moon. And having been trained by batman, he's a master in pressure points and stealth. ' Wiz: Siege controls hundreds of different abilities such as the power to control the elements, such as electrical elements, nature like elements, fire, darkness, psychic, earth like abilities, neutral abilities, and of course, water. 'Boomstick: Not only is he a scourer of magic, he's also got moves like the kamehameha, which he totally he stole from Goku, Zeus's rage, the dinosaur rampage, the back flip kick, the air kick, which he stole from deadpool in one of our episodes, his sword flip, hades punch, the eye for an eye move, and his two most powerful moves, the gods power, the Aztec blast, oh yeah he's also Mexican and a descendant of Quetzalcoatl, and Poseidon's wrath. He can also change his suit's color to change his element or for camoflauge and his suit is outfitted with night vision, heat vision, and foot print tracking. ' Wiz: Siege is tough enough to survive an explosion equal to 56 supernovas, has destroyed half a galaxy when he was fully powered, defeated superman hand to hand without kryptonite, defeated SSGSS Goku with ease, single handily defeated a zombie apocalypse, stopped the civil war of superheros, and defeated his main enemey, tabua, without help, and he is 100 times more powerful than superman himself. Also his jewel, the cats eye, also increases his power by a fraction which he wheres everyday. He is also strong enough to lift 560 Quintilian tons. '''Boomstick: But not only that, he literally shattered doctor dooms armor with a single punch. And then another day he literally snapped Silver Surfers power cosmic in half with his knee, but repaired it because he's nice like that. Wiz: And not only is he determined, he's actually incredibly smart and brilliant. He seeks to find enemy weaknesses even while fighting an opponent that can run faster than the speed of light. So just imagine what punching the ground could do. Or using the ice element to create blizzards. Just imagine what other stuff he can do. Boomstick: And just so you know, Siege can run faster than the speed of light. He also can transform into super siege, which is sort of like the SSGSS in his universe. The power of super siege turns him to black and red with green eyes. Also it multiplies all of his powers by 9000. With this form he's pretty much invincible. ''' Wiz: While siege seems invincible, he does have some weaknesses. His weak spot is the liver, he can only use his super form for so long, though it doesn't leave him vulnerable when the super form has deactivated, and anyone with strength equal to his, Paul is in danger. But very few can stand up to one of the greatest demi-god of all. And that is what Siege is all about. He trains not only for himself, but to protect the innocent and fights for what's right. Siege just might be the greatest superhero in fictional history. '''Tabua: Who, what are you? What is this? Siege: I protect the innocent and I fight against the darkness. I stand for truth, justice and freedom. I will fight for peace and eliminate evil! The Sapphire Prince Wiz: Thomas Chumbley, The Sapphire Prince. Born to a conqueror of worlds, this hero would one day.... (Windindi walks in and interrupts.) Wind: Hello Wizard, Boomstick. Wiz & Boomstick: Windindi?! Boomstick: What the hell are you doing here, again? Wind: Well, since you guys are starring The Sapphire Prince in this episode, I figured I'd come by again and do the analysis again. Boomstick: Yeah, that's our job. Wiz: Look, Windindi, I love having you here, but we have to be payed and you have to, do whatever you do. Boomstick: Here we go again. (Wiz and Wind start arguing. *2 hours later*.) Wiz: I know we were arguing, but why'd you have to tie me to the wall? Boomstick: Wind, I think you're a little bat shit insane when it comes to stuff like this. Wind: Shut up. Anyway, the The Sapphire Prince, or Thomas Chumbley, was born as a Tabblin and born to a conqueror of world's known as Tiguras, who was kidnapped by one of his own servants,Ogrobh and sold the child to a military service which forced him to train under serious guidelines, at 4 years old! After that, the military went to Earth, which they were shoot down, and the little boy was all that was left, or so was THOUGHT! Thomas was found by another abusive guy called Hangas who put him in control to destroy stuff. Later, a group of heroes called the... Boomstick: Yeah, yeah, yeah, I've heard of it. A group of heroes called the united saved him from the control device. Seeing him as an orphan, Agent Fariwell adopted him and named him Thomas Chumbley. And after a long series of awesomeness, he is revealed to be a warrior known as The Sapphire Prince. Wiz: Of course. I still find that fascinating. Wind: Anyway, as I mentioned before, Thomas wields the tsunami, made of titanium, sapphire, and diamond, and it's double-bladed. Boomstick: Still bad ass and hardcore, no matter what they say. Takes me back when I was a kid. Wind: Okay...., To top that off, at the back of the sword, it has a anchor which he uses for grappling, kind of like Scorpion's weapon. Oh, I forgot! He also can go at supper speed, up to about 777mph, and 1554mph in the sea. Okay, so The Sapphire Prince's main weapon is his ability with water. Being a water element Tabblin, he can basically do all that Percy Jackson stuff. Boomstick: His opponent is Siege, not Jackson. ''' Wind: Well what are the odds. Anyway, Thomas is master fighter. Not only is he any expert swordsman, but also an expert martial artist. And he's sort of got a Goku thing going around, like a no-mans land zone. And he can charge up his energy by being pissed off, making him a ferocious fighter. Wiz: Like Goku. Wind: One last time, you did the math wrong. Just "saiyan". LOL! Wiz: Oh god. Wind: Not only can Thomas get stronger by getting angrier, but he can absorb his sword for even more power. '''Boomstick: That's really f'ed up. Wind: Well, a guy wants what he wants. Thomas also has autism. But not the regular kind of autism with the no talking and the wheelchairs. It's much different. With his autism, he has two sides, one is comical, and the other one is killer mode. He's a vicious fighter who may not even stop to give the guy a break! Also, because Thomas is awesome, he fought an angel of god and lost. But because of his bravery, the angel gave him the power of his primal self, "Sapphire Prime" which multiplies all that I told you! Power, speed, combat, every single god dang thing. And if you thought he wan't powerful enough, he has the strength of godzilla. Also, he can survive an explosion equal to 52 supernovas, and lifted an iron pull equal to 600 Quintilian tons to save some people buried underground. Boomstick: This match might be the best one I've seen in years. ''' Wind: Damn straight. In primal mode, Thomas losses control and does monster things and can destroy anything. Oh, and in primal form, he can go primal again with even more power added. In primal form, he regains his human mind, making him deadly and fights at his fullest. Wiz: Dispose being a tough nut to crack, does Thomas have any weaknesses? I forgot them within a few months since he fought Akhiro. Wind: I really hate to admit this, but Thomas is weak to electric and nature like attacks. But with his ability to cause earthquakes and cause blizzards, that's not really a problem. But when he's pissed off, he loses some self control, making him cocky and reckless. Either way, The Sapphire Prince is ready to take on Siege any day! '''Boomstick: Dude, you pretty much broke the rule of rooting for one character like, 3 times already. Wind: Well, I've got to work on my anime. The next time you make another episode with any characters I created, we'llllllll talk. Thanks! Wiz: Well, let's start this ba..... WHAH! Thomas: *eating* What? FIGHT! Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! (Cue: Deapool- main menu theme) (It's another day in Dinosaur, Chicago, were Superman, spider-man, ant man, hawkeye, green arrow, Goku, Samus, Black Widow, Deadpool, Nightwing, and Siege are fighting Doomsday, Lex Luthor, Venom, Green Goblin, Yellow Jacket, Killer frost, Magneto, Frieza, Ridely, Deathstroke, Whiplash, and Tabua.) Tabua: Go on my servants. It's only a matter of time before we kill these freaks. Nightwing: Thought we'd have this mess cleaned up by now. Siege: The names siege not miracle worker. Then, Thomas looks on top of a building and scans who he should fight. TSP: Hmm, who should I fight today? He then spots Siege and prepares to attack. TSP: The purple guy. Prepare to get rocked. He then lifts his sword and smacks on the ground, startling everyone. The music stops. Siege: What the...Guys, bring the battle somewhere else. I'll handle this guy. TSP: So your the famous siege I've been hearing about? Siege: Your so clever. (He flips the sword multiple times around his hands) And you are? TSP: I'm Thomas Chumbley, aka The Sapphire Prince. Prepare to be knocked down siege! Siege: I don't fall that easily, Thomas. FIGHT!!!!!!!! (Cue: Gotta Get The Cash - Max Anarchy) Thomas charges straight towards siege and swings his sword at him. Siege reacts and catches the sword with his hands. He then kicks Thomas back and punches him in the face and does a back flip kick. He then throws Thomas into the air, teleports and does his trademark air force kick. TSP: Your good, but not good enough. Siege: I'm just warming up. TSP: Oh, you bastard. Siege brings out his energy sword. The two clang swords over and over again until Thomas breaks the blow. He then does a series of kicks and punches batman style. Siege then quickly catches his arm and leg. He then kicks him in the stomach, punches him in the chin, and while Thomas is still a little bit above ground, Siege kicks him in the face for the fun of it. TSP: Now it's my turn! Thomas copies Siege's back flip kick. While siege is startled, Thomas punches him, jumps in the air, and tackles him. He then uses his chain to pull siege over, punches kicks him and then punches the ground. Siege: Your pretty good. Thomas runs and tries to punch him, but he grabs him by the arm. Siege: You know I gotta say that I've fought people like you before. The two both wield out their swords and clash them. Siege: But you might just be a challenge. They both clash their swords once again until Siege teleports them. The battle has now ended up in the polar mountains. Thomas looks around for siege, but can't find him. Siege then fires his pistol 50 yards away behind a rock with his pistol. Thomas quickly reacts and then steps aside. TSP: Alright, time to bring out the water. Both of them bring out water to their sides. Siege then takes a few seconds to analyze Thomas's weaknesses. Siege: Perfect. Siege adds electricity and leafs two his giant wave. TSP: CHARGE!!! They both send tsunamis at each other, resulting in a big explosion. Siege then fires his gun at Thomas. He deflects the blow using his sword. Siege gets one lucky shot and the bullet hits Thomas's side, but quickly recovers. Thomas then rises some more water, and creates a huge tsunami, wiping siege away. Thomas runs as fast as he can and combines his sword swing with some martial art moves. Siege gets hit by most of them, but dodges the rest. He then takes out his bow and arrow, and shots at thomas. Thomas either dodges them or deflects the arrows with his sword. Siege makes some more lucky hits, this time hitting his limbs. He then uses his last arrow, but Thomas catches it. TSP: Nice shot, unless you were trying to shot me. Siege: Wasn't intending to. (Cues: Alive - Brandon Yate) Thomas looks at the arrow. He then notices that Siege's last arrow was an electric arrow. The timer goes off and Thomas is struck by the electricity. Siege then uses his trident and uses it to combat against Thomas's hook and chain. He then uses a smoke bomb and uses his grappling hook to get him up the mountains. He then uses this opportunity to use his flash bang grenades at Thomas. TSP: Oh, shiny. The bombs go off. TSP: AUGHHHHHHHHHH, I can't see. Siege then uses his sniper riffle to finish off Thomas. Surprisingly, Thomas saw the bullet come toward his way and dodged them. Siege tries again, but misses. TSP: Missed me, La, la, la, la, la, la. Buy the time Siege reloads his riffle, Thomas is already their. He then bitch slaps Siege and then swings his sword at him, almost making a dent in the armor. Siege then breaks the combo by using his sword flip to bring Thomas's sword out of his hands. Siege then uses Hades Punch to send Thomas sky high, and then kicks him down. The two both start throwing punches at each other until a little shock happens. Both: Maybe your a little out of my league. But still, I've got more tricks up my sleve. You're not the only one with that kind of power. Thomas transforms into his primal form and Siege transforms into super siege. Thomas heads toward siege and then sends siege into multiple mountains. Siege then teleports back to Thomas and uses his kai sticks. Thomas and Siege deflect each others attacks. Then, Thomas summons water and Siege summons all of his elements, and they both use them. This sends the battle to the ocean. Siege: Alright, water mode on! TSP: Alright! Here's my chance. (Cues: Divine Identity - Shin Megami Tensei Digital Devil Saga 2) The two swim to each other casing their swords once more. Siege puts 1/9 of his maximum power into his sword. This breaks the barrier and causes Thomas to let go of his sword. Siege then charges a beam at Thomas, and Thomas is forced to the ground. He then grabs his sword, and Siege grabs his taser knife. The two charge to each other at full power. They both deflect each others moves until Thomas uses his sword to slash through Siege's armor multiple times. Blood is on Siege's chest. He recovers and walks toward Thomas slowly. Thomas tries to hit Siege again, but he dodges it. He then gently throws his knife in the water and catches hit. He then impales Thomas through the chest and electricutes him. He then brings the battle to the surface and brings it back to the city. Thomas is dizzy, which leaves the perfect opportunity. He uses his sword, uses the grass and lighting element, and then stabs Thomas through the head. Thomas plops down on the ground, not moving at all. Siege then picks up his sword and knife, and then walks away. Siege: Now, back to the fight. KO!! Results Boomstick: Oh my god.. Wiz: This match was incredibly close. While Thomas certainly surpassed Siege in waterkenesis, Martial arts, and swordsman ship, Siege certainly outclassed him in just about every way. He certainly had more weapons in his diposle. Boomstick: While Thomas is a tough opponent and a vicious fighter, Siege has fought dozens of people like Thomas in the past, so finding out his weaknesses wasn't a problem. Wiz: Also, while Thomas did lift up that metal pipe, he didn't lift the whole thing off the ground. Boomstick: And remember the supernova thing? Wiz: In basis form, Siege could survive 56 supernovas. In super siege form, times the 56 supernovas by 5, Siege can survive up to 894 sextillion mega tons of force at super siege, surviving any of Thomas's assaults. Boomstick: Looks like Thomas got H2Owned! Wiz: The winner is Siege. Next time on death battle Black Panther uppercuts spiderman, break dance hits his legs, and forces Spiderman to the ground. Wildcat leaps into action. They then show cut scenes of a 3D fight and how it's going to look. BLACK PANTHER VS WILDCAT! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:OC vs OC themed Death Battles Category:Nightwing169 Category:Mega Park Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Demi-God battles